Swordsman with Hats
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Parody of Llamas with Hats featuring Roy and Link!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners. I own nothing but the plot of the story.

Soooo, I was watching Llamas With Hats (if you haven't seen it you'll want to go and watch it) and decided to make a spoof of it. But instead with Link, and Roy (You: O.o)

Soo yeah. Idk if it's really that funny or not but, I hope y'all enjoy it! :D

Link and Roy were standing in a bland room. Link had on a green sock-looking type hat, while Roy had a orange hat with a yellow flower on it. The random room had nothing in it...besides the dead man laying in between them. Yep, you heard me right. A dead dude.

"Link! There is a dead human in our house!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh…hey…How did he get here?" Link said, trying to look inoccent.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiink! What did you do?" Roy inquirered.

"Me? Uh, I didn't do this! " Link said.

"Explain what happened Link!" Roy nearly yelled.

"I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Why did you kill this person Link?"

"I do not kill people. That is…that is my least favorite thing to do." Link replied.

"Tell me Link, excactly what you were doing before I came home." Roy demanded.

"Ok well, I was upstairs,"

"Ok..."

"Sitting in my room,"

"Yes?"

"Reading a book..."

"Go on."

"And, uh, well this guy walked in…"

"Okay,"

"So, I went up to him…"

"Yes?"

"And I uh…I stabbed him 37 times in the chest."

An awkward silence washed over the room.

"Liiiiiiiink! That KILLS people!" Roy yelled.

"Oh! Well, I didn't know that!" Link tried to bluff.

"How could you not know that?"

"Yeah, I'm in the wrong here. I SUCK." Link stated.

More silence...until, that is, Roy noticed something odd about the man.

"What happened to his hands?"

"What's that?" Link asked.

"His hands! W-why are they missing?" Roy asked, a bit scared to know the truth.

"Well, I kind of umm…cooked them up. And ate them." Link said, as if it were normal.

"...Liiiiiink!"

"Well, I—I was hungry. And well, you know, when you crave hands…" Link said, looking down at the floor.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Roy asked.

"I was hungry for hands! Gimme a break!" Link yelled, looking annoyed.\

"Liiiiiiiiink!"

"My stomach was making the rumblies." Link said, with an creepy look.

"Liiiink!"

"That only hands would statisfy."

"What is wrong with you Link?" Roy yelled.

"Well, I kill people and I eat hands! That's—that's two things!" Link stated.


	2. Update

!(^-^)!

Update!

Okay guys so I've gotten a lot of requests to make chapters for the other two episodes, but I got a question.

Should I make them with Roy and Link again?

-or-

I could make them with other characters.

If you want other characters, tell me who and for what episode.

I may just stick with Link and Roy, unless someone suggests something I like.

So hopefully I'll get to write one with your characters, but incase I don't, sorry but I just didn't like your suggestion!

Review your thoughts! Thanks!(:


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to their respectful owners.

Welllll. after many requests, I decided to dish out another chapter of this! Hope you guys enjoy! Btw, I decided to stick with just Link and Roy for now, still haven't thought of any better characters to right with. But if you think of one, please do tell!(: Oh and this wouldhave Bren up a few days ago but fanfiction was being a butt and wouldn't let me publish anything.:/

Roy eye's bulged out of his head as he look at the now burning and sinking ship in the backround.

"Ugh Link! What on earth was that!"He yelled.  
Link's eyes widened. "Um, I'm not sure what you're referring to."  
"You sunk an entire cruise ship Link!"  
Are you sure that was me? I would think I would remember something like that."  
Roy rolled his eyes "Link, I watched you fire a harpoon into the captains face!"  
Link thought for a second. "That sounds dangerous!"  
"You were head butting children off the side of the ship!"  
Link gasped. "That, that must have been horrifying to watch!"  
Roy threw his arms in the air. "Then you started making out with the ice sculpture!"  
"Well thank god the children weren't on board to see it!"

Silence filled the air. That is, until Roy looked down.

_"Oh God…." _He thought. _"Do I even want to know?"_  
"Um, Link, why is the lifeboat all red and sticky?"  
Link shugged. "Well I guess you could say it's all red and sticky."  
"….Link, what are we standing in?"  
Link thought. "Would you believe its strawberry milkshake?"  
Roy sighed. "No, I would not believe that."  
"Uhhh, melted gumdrops?"  
"No."  
"Boat nectar?"  
"No."  
Link tried again. "Some of gods tears?"  
Roy became frustrated and put his hands on his hips. "Tell me the truth Link!"  
Link sighed. "Fine, it's the lovely elderly couple from 2B."  
Roy nearly passed out. "Link!"  
Link put up his hands in defence. "Well they were a, they were taking all the crescent rolls!"  
Roy face-palmed. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."  
Link shigged. "I will not apologize for art."  
Roy realized something. _"Shit…"_ He thought. "Where are the other life boats Link?"  
_"Maybe if I say something smart it will throw him off topic…_." "Looking at the trajectory of the moon and the sun, probably at the bottom of the ocean….. I bit lots of holes in them"  
Roy nearly fainted. "LINK!"  
Link shugged. "I have a problem, I have a serious problem."  
Roy sighed. "You are just terrible today."  
Link leaned over. "Shhhh, do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness."  
Roy rolled his eyes. "That's the sound of people drowning Link!"  
Link nodded. "That is what forgiveness sounds like, screaming and then silence."

R&R!(:


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the wonderful feedback you guys!**

**I am proud to say when I went to the mall the other day I went and bought a Llamas with Hats t-shirt. It has a picture of Carl on it and says, "My stomach was making the rumblies that only hands would satisfy" ..yyeeah. its pretty epic if I do say so myself. You should go get yourself one. Hot topic. $20. a little pricey. I know. But still.**

**…**

**Onto the story~!**

* * *

Roy threw his hands up in the air as he yelled at Link. "LINK! We're supposed to be on vacation!"

Link laughed. "I don't know about you, but I am having a wonderful time here."

"You toppled a south American government, Link."

"The people have spoken, VIVA LA RESISTANCE."

Roy's temper started to grow. "You pushed the resistance leader into a giant fan!"

Link merely shrugged. "He was a traitor and a scoundrel."

"Really..?" Roy thought. "He was trying to stop you from pushing other people into a giant fan!"

Suddenly something tried to shove itself out of Link's stomach.

Link looked down. "Oh, that was a foot. I appear to have swallowed an entire person."

Roy crossed his arms "That would be the hotel bartender."

Link snorted. "Well, that explains why my mohito is taking so long."

"It was horrifying! Your mouth unhinged like a snake!"

Link laughed, amused. "Wow, that sounds pretty awesome."

Roy sighed and shook his head. "I can't go anywhere with you, Link."

Link frowned. "That hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong."

Roy turned around, starting to walk away. "I wanna go home. We're leaving."

"…In that case, I should probably mention that I filled our luggage with orphan meat." Link said.

Roy froze. He slowly turned to face Link. "What?"

"Well, I'm building a meat dragon, and not just any meat will do." Link explained.

"You know what, forget it. I'm not even shocked anymore." Roy said with a wave of his hand.

Link's face fell. "Aw, that's no fun."

"This has become the norm for you Link."

Link shrugged. "I'll have to try harder next time."

"Please don't."

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge."

"CAARl." Roy whined.

"It's too late now... _You_." Link said, trying to sound tough. "Wait, what's her name again?" he thought.

"You?" Roy asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I totally don't remember your name."

"We've known each other for 3 years Link!."

"And what an impression you've made."

"My name is Roy". He explained.

"What?"

"I said, my name is Roy." Roy repeated slowly.

Link looked dumbfounded "Oh. I thought you were a woman?"

Roy's eyes widened. "_Why _would you think that?"

"Mostly the hat. Are you sure?" Link said, looking Roy up and down.

"Of _course _I'm sure."

Link sighed. "Well, If you'll excuse me, I've got some pictures I need to delete from my computer."

And Roy was left, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

* * *

**Sorry if this one isn't as funny guys, I don't particularly like this one, so I don't watch it really at all. Hope you still enjoyed it though!(:**


End file.
